Nikola, we should really end this, but
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: She knew this was awful. She was marrying John, but she couldn't stop. Because of Nikola...
1. Chapter 1

Nikola, we should really end this, but…

Helen walked arm in arm with John headed to her Chemistry class. They had been courting for a year and John had recently proposed.

"You looked lovely last night." He whispered in her ear. Helen ducked her head and felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"And do I not look lovely today?" She questioned.

"Certainly not. You look stunning today."

"Excellent save, Mr. Druitt."

"Thank you Miss Magnus. Now as I was saying, you looks lovely last night, but it's a shame our evening was cut short by the rain." Helen bent her head and blushed again. But for all of the wrong reasons. Her mind flashed to the night before.

_John and Helen had been out together for a night of fun. But that night had been cut short when it had started to rain. It was late and Helen told him she needed to check on some of the Abnormals. John had wanted to walk her home but Helen had insisted he head home so not to get a cold. _

_Helen had reached the Sanctuary, sopping wet. James had scolded her for going out without an umbrella and made her dry off before heading down to check on the newest intake. _

_After spending ten minutes drying herself off and changing, Helen made her down to see the newest intake. They had named him Jasper, and he was, in essence, a Pan. Half man, half goat. He was quite friendly and very funny. He had come to the Sanctuary, with several bullets lodged in his leg after being shot in the woods. _

_Helen came down to Jasper's enclosure where he was sitting quietly reading a book._

"_And how are we doing today, Jasper? How is your leg feeling?" She said, coming up to him and his tree._

"_Wonderful, thank you, Doctor Magnus. A little sore but getting better."_

"_That is excellent. Do you mind if I change the dressing? You old one is covered in dried blood."_

"_Not at all." Helen smiled and came forward, to change the dressing. When she was done, Helen stood._

"_There. All done. Now, if I could suggest something?"_

"_Of course." He said nodding._

"_May I suggest you get some sleep? You've hardly slept since you got here."_

"_I've gone days without sleeping."_

"_As have I, but you really do need to rest. You were shot five times." Jasper sighed and relented._

"_Fine; I'll get some sleep."_

"_Well, I hope you have a good sleep."_

"_I will. Goodnight Doctor Magnus."_

"_Goodnight Jasper."_

_Once she was done with Jasper, Helen checked on a few other residents, and headed back up to the front door. She looked for an umbrella, but none were to be seen. So, Helen sighed and headed out into the pouring rain._

_She had made it about six feet out the front door when she heard someone calling her name._

"_Helen! Helen!" She turned and searched the darkness. A man came running towards her and it took her a minute to realize who it was._

"_Nikola? Is that you?"_

"_Yes!" He said, shouting through the rain. As he came closer she realized he had an umbrella. She dashed towards him._

_As soon as she reached him, Nikola put the umbrella over her head. And she, immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close._

"_Nikola! It's so good to see you!" He laughed and enveloped his free arm around her waist. _

"_It's good to see you too!" Helen suddenly remembered something and stepped back from him. Once she was separated from him, Helen brought her hand up and slapped Nikola hard across the face. He stepped back and stared at her wide eyed._

"_What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his jaw. Helen's face contorted further into anger and she slapped him again._

"_What was that…?" Helen raised her hand again and Nikola stopped talking._

"_Where the bloody hell have you been?" She screamed._

"_Helen…"_

"_No! Where have you been? You've been gone for almost a year!"_

"_Well…"_

"_You didn't tell anyone where you were going! You didn't call, or write! You didn't…"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Where have you been?" The joy of seeing her old friend was ruined by the anger of his leaving._

"_I went to America!" Helen could see Nikola's own anger rising. Anger for what, she didn't know._

"_And you didn't tell anyone? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I didn't think anyone would care! You knew I was considering leaving!"_

"_I didn't think you'd leave!"_

"_And why not? I have nothing left here!" Helen opened her mouth to yell back, but closed it as she took in his words. She tried talking again but couldn't. Instead she felt tears welling up in her eyes. But instead of crying, Helen took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, pushing past Nikola._

"_Helen…" He called. She turned back to him, standing on the Sanctuary's front steps._

"_Nothing left here, hmmm?" Her anger was back and her tears had already fallen, not that it mattered, you couldn't tell because of the rain. _

"_I…"_

"_I thought you cared about me! I thought we were friends! I thought…" But before Helen could finish, Nikola was up the steps, standing in front of her. He dropped the umbrella and leaned down capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Helen gasped which turned into a sigh as Nikola cupped her face. Helen forgot about everything; The Sanctuary, her busy life, John. She just let her fiancé drift to the back of her mind as she started kissing Nikola back. She had missed him and all Helen could think of was how badly he wanted him._

She and Nikola never made it anywhere past her bed. Helen was rudely jostled from her thoughts when they had reached her Chemistry class. John leaned down and pecked her lips with a sweet, short kiss. Helen smiled and headed into class.

"Yes, it's a shame it rained." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikola we should really end this but…

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>When Helen exited from her Chemistry class, she was surprised to find none other than Mr. Nikola Tesla standing waiting for her.<p>

"Hello Miss Magnus." Helen eyes widened and she darted over to Tesla.

"What are you doing here?" Nikola grasped her shoulders and planted a light kiss on her cheek. Helen gasped and backed away.

"I repeat; what in blazes are you doing here?" Nikola smirked at her discomfort.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to say 'Hello' to a dear friend." Helen stared at him wide eyed before grabbing his hand and dragging him to a deserted hallway.

"Oh my Helen. You, me, and a dark corridor…" Helen glared at him and slapped his arm.

"Be quiet!"

"Why?" He asked moving closer.

"Because…" She said, backing away as a professor walked by. "Because…" She continued in a hushed whisper. "Because Nikola, you can't talk like that." Nikola's smirk grew as he stepped closer, forcing Helen's back to hit the stone wall. At the same moment, Nikola's hands landed on her hips, caressing them gently.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked, leaning down and whispering in her ear. Helen bit her lip, trying to regain her posture, trying to avoid thinking about Nikola's very talented hands, and trying to not think of last night.

"Nikola…" She warned in a whisper, taking a deep breath. "You can't talk like that here where someone could see us."

"Us?" Nikola questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You." She answered, trying her best to glare at him and failing miserably.

"No one will see us…" He said softly, placing a tender kiss just under her ear. Helen gasped and clutched his shoulders, wanting to push him off, but instead, pulling him closer.

"John…will be coming to pick me up from Chemistry…he'll see…"

"And that bothers you?"

"He's my fiancé."

"But do you love him?" He asked, moving up and kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I d…" But before she could finish, Nikola stiffened before suddenly pulling her into a tight hug.

"Nikola! What…?"

"Helen? Is that you?" Helen twisted away from Nikola and saw John standing a few feet away.

"Yes, John, darling, it's me. And look…"She said grabbing Nikola's hand and leading over towards John. "…Nikola's back!" John looked them over sceptically before smiling slightly.

"Nikola. Wonderful to see you again." Nikola smirked and nodded.

"Good to see you too Johnny boy." Helen smiled and moved to stand beside John hooking her arm in his. John looked Nikola over once more and leaned down to peck her cheek.

"And what are you doing down here? Nikola, are you stealing away my fiancée?" Helen's eyes grew wide and she stared at Nikola, a blush quickly rising in her cheeks. Nikola however chuckled.

"Never! Helen's heart belongs to you. " But despite his words, John gazed long and hard at Nikola, who in turn stared right back at John. Helen cleared her throat and both men turned to her.

"Nikola has just come back from America."

"Helen dear, I was aware of where he had been." John said sweetly, but a touch condescending. Helen sighed.

"Well, he just got back and came by to say 'Hello.'" Nikola nodded.

"That's right, I did."

"And that's when you hugged Helen?"

"Yes, and that's when I invited Nikola out to lunch with us." She said, giving Nikola a pointed look. John sighed.

"Today was supposed to be just about us…" Helen eyes grew wide and she pouted playfully, tugging on John's arm.

"Please John darling; we haven't seen Nikola in almost a year!" John gazed at her for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose…" Helen grinned brightly and pecked John's cheek.

"Thank you! Now, shall we be off?" John nodded and they all started off, Helen inwardly thanking whatever God was out there that John hadn't seen Nikola kiss her or that she was about to kiss him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending I know, but I was tired and needed sleep! But on another note; *GASP!* Helen didn't answer Nikola's question; Does she love John? Does she not? Does she know? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**PS I've set this so it's a little off from the regular timeline. Nikola left for America for a bit, but this is before John became Jack the Ripper, cause…well, spoilers.**

**PPS Yes, I just quoted River Song.**

**PPPS If you don't know who River Song is, I'm sorry for you. Go find out who she is.**


End file.
